1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wire winder and post puller attachment for a loader and more specifically it relates to a wire winder and post puller device for aiding both in the retrieval of wire such as from a fence as well as the uprooting of installed posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fences comprised of posts linked by wire have been in use for many years for protecting personal property, enclosing livestock and various other purposes. Very often, such fences will need to be removed from a site for one reason or another. The task of removing such fences can be extremely burdensome, particularly where the fences are comprised of barbed wire fences.
In the past, individuals wishing to remove such a fence have been forced to manually cut and retrieve the wire between the fence posts. Doing so can lead to a tangled mess and, in some cases, injury to such an individual who is forced to wrestle with manually collecting and coiling such wire for further use or disposal. Further, it can be extremely difficult to remove posts left behind from the ground. Where machinery is used, it is often required that multiple devices be used for winding up the wire and removing the posts.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wire winder and post puller device for aiding both in the retrieval of wire such as from a fence as well as the uprooting of installed posts.